


掠食者番外之梦醒（连萧）

by lidia8203



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 囚禁, 虐心
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidia8203/pseuds/lidia8203





	掠食者番外之梦醒（连萧）

掠食者番外之梦醒（连萧）

鬼畜攻，囚禁梗，ooc，虐心慎入

被囚禁在这座别墅里已有一段时日，萧琅不是没想过逃跑或是绝食抗议，毕竟作为一个结过婚的直男，被人使计抹去世上存在的痕迹，又频频被凌辱，任谁也忍受不了。  
然而连城璧总是有方法对付他，无论是给他看自己父母被监视居住的视频还是第一次逃跑未遂之后狠狠的调教，那个人总是能抓住他最脆弱之处，让他痛不欲生。  
或许自己就这样一天天的过吧，宛如一个行尸走肉一般，一天又一天的重复着那样枯燥又悲哀的人生，直到生命的尽头，萧琅暗暗的想着。  
那双曾经澄净写满希望的眼，也渐渐变得浑浊，充满了死气，有时候那样沉重的气息会让连城璧以为，自己怀抱着的不过是一具拥有体温的尸体或者木偶。  
不能再这样下去了，连城璧想，大概只有用残酷的事实来刺激他，才能让他真正认清现实。  
那一天，天气很好，别墅的外面都开满了火红的玫瑰，红的像是一团火在燃烧。  
连城璧一反常态的带着从未外出的萧琅上了一辆车，那辆黑色外观看起来一点都不起眼的车。  
萧琅依旧呆滞着脸，无声无息，就像他无数次面对着连城璧一样，他已经完全不在乎一切。  
车启动了，坐在后座的连城璧痴痴的看着萧琅，看着自己精心打扮过的爱人，从秀气挺刮的白衬衫到笔挺的西裤，那个人总是让他爱不释手，怎么看也不够。  
渐渐的接近了目的地，连城璧摇下了一点点车窗，从缝隙里面可以看见宽阔的马路上人来人往，车水马龙的世界是如此的鲜活与生动。  
萧琅的眼神一点一滴的活转过来，那灰蒙蒙的瞳孔终于又照进了人的影子，他贪婪的趴在了窗边，尽情的呼吸着那样来之不易、自由的空气。  
然而下一秒他忽然睁大了眼睛，整个人都忍不住颤抖起来，因为他看见熙熙攘攘的人群里，出现了一个熟悉的纤瘦的身影，是沈璧君，是自己的妻子沈璧君！！  
眼看她越走越近，就快与停在路边的车插肩而过时，萧琅终于控制不住自己，他使劲的开着门想要下去，口中也忍不住呼喊起来：“璧君……唔…………”才刚吐出几个字，连城璧早已趋近一步，捂住了他的嘴。  
车门紧锁，咫尺之间，仿若天涯，萧琅眼睁睁看着沈璧君就这样慢慢的从自己面前走过，而始作俑者的恶意言语在耳畔响起：“你这么叫她，她根本听不见，别白费力气了。”  
粗重的呼吸喷吐在敏感的耳廓上，萧琅羞耻的发现自己居然起了反应，他拼命摇着头，想要逃离对方的束缚，然而铁钳一般的手臂紧紧攫住了自己的身躯，丝毫动弹不得，那粗糙的手指暧昧的在唇上滑过，顿时让他浑身都战栗起来。  
“魔鬼！你这个魔鬼！”萧琅终于躲开了侵扰的手指，怒骂道，然而连城璧却不过微微一笑，轻轻咬了咬已经红透的耳垂，淡淡的说道：“看，你的身体可比你的话诚实的多……”  
他倏地用车内的安全带捆住了那双不停挣扎的手，拉开了萧琅腰间的皮带，而后手指轻车熟路的滑进了那薄薄的衣裳里，微凉的手触到那光滑的肌肤，忍不住往上探求更多。  
“为什么不放过我……”萧琅已忍不住哽咽，他不明白对方为何会有这样大的执念，就像是荆棘丛生的密林，吞没所有的猎物一般，世上明明有很多人，为何偏偏不放过他。  
“嘘，好戏才刚刚开始。”连城璧不在乎萧琅的拒绝，因为在这之前他早已拒绝了无数次，但他相信今天所看见的一切，必定会在萧琅的心里引发巨大的浪潮。  
真是令人嫉妒的女人，即便过去了那么久，他的心里还是装着你呢，根本不舍得放下，连城璧想到此处，突然捏紧了胸前的那两粒茱萸，让人疲软的快感瞬间侵袭而上，让萧琅几乎坐不稳的向后倒去，却像在投怀送抱一般。  
泪水源源不断的从眼中流出，就像是剔透的水晶，萧琅咬紧了嘴唇，异常敏感的身躯甫一挑逗，立刻溃不成军的翻涌出更多的快感，明晰的视野里，那抹秀丽的身影突然停了下来。  
“我似乎听见有人在叫我？”沈璧君回头望了望，“好像是小狼的声音，可是怎么可能呢？他不是早已消逝在那场火灾里面了……”，油然而生的忧伤让她定了定神，继续往前走去。  
沈璧君的对面忽然走来了一个高大的身影，是一个俊朗帅气的男人，萧琅惊讶的看着那人说了一句什么，两人说说笑笑的离去，那一刻浑身的力气像是被抽空了一样，心痛如绞。  
似乎有什么东西碎裂了，那样的痛，痛到无法呼吸，还有什么比看见曾经的爱人寻得其他的幸福更让人痛苦的事？  
萧琅忍不住呜咽起来，“为什么，为什么要带我来看这些……为什么……”像是一只受伤的小兽般，他已经失去了所有的希望，为何还要来打破他心中的美好。  
“萧琅，你要记住，丢失身份的你没有谁会再记得你了，现在的你，只有我可以依靠……”连城璧的手还在那印迹斑斑的身躯上游走，蛊惑的说道，“来吧，放松你自己，接受我，只有我才是你的唯一。”  
他的动作忽然温柔起来，柔软的像是在碰触上好的瓷器，他一一亲过那颤抖的唇，凉冰冰的脸颊，最后到了溢满泪水的眼睛，纤长的睫毛耸动不已，似暴风骤雨中的蝶。  
萧琅闭上了眼，他觉得很累很累，但是身体却执着的渴求着更多，不自觉的靠近那带来快感的手，欲望前端早已湿透，在西裤上印出大块的湿痕。连城璧笑了笑，满意于自己这些时光的努力，他褪下了松松垮垮的裤子，就着欲液的湿滑探入了那处禁区。  
“唔……”萧琅闷哼了一声，即便做过无数次，他依然不习惯这么直接的进入，巨大的肉刃将狭窄的甬道填充的满满，微微的胀麻自连接处传来，穴口收的极紧，似有生命般的一张一翕，连城璧满足的谓叹了声，忽然动作起来。  
仿佛狂风骤雨一般的突袭，连城璧将萧琅肆意的顶向窗侧，富有节奏的缓缓冲刺又突击，恶意的反复碾磨着那处软肉，让他禁不住不停颤抖，那粉嫩前端也颤巍巍的抬起，透明的液体不断从小孔中流出，他已忍不住要高潮，然而那人的手却捉住了底端，掐断了快乐的源泉。  
“不要……”萧琅霍然睁开眼，些微的刺痛让他稍稍回神，然而可怕的言语却依旧如影随形，连城璧轻轻咬了咬后颈的肌肤，手指却忽的弹了弹那肿胀不堪的阳物，一面又把自己送入最深处，调笑道：“说是不要，你的这里可精神的很啊……”  
萧琅只觉仿佛有股电流通过一般，刺激的人瞬间爆发，大量的白沫飞溅开来，将坐垫都沾湿了一大片，他无法相信自己不过在别人的随意操弄下居然就达到了高潮，这简直让人根本无法接受。  
然而恶魔却没有放过现成的美食，那巨根依旧在花心中翻搅着，一次又一次的有意掠过薄薄的肉璧，射过的身体战栗着，想要逃离让快感频频发生的来源，可被束缚的身体依然无法逃开一丝一毫。  
”为何要逃呢？像这样享受快乐，多好……”恶魔还在耳边循循善诱，诱导他滑向快感的深渊，“这世界上只有我才记得你，也只有我才能给你想要的一切。”连城璧絮絮的说着，萧琅的眼睛渐渐睁大，深褐色的瞳仁里，似乎有黑色聚集和凝结，是啊，世间如果这般苦痛，为何不能享受现有的快乐，他突然哈哈大笑起来，笑自己这些时日的天真，也笑自己幼稚的坚守。  
萧琅已不再逃避，他低低的叫道：“放开我”，略有些长长的发垂了下来，遮住了半张脸，连城璧手一挥，解开了束的紧紧的安全带，将他抱起，又换了个面对面的姿势。  
萧琅抬起了眼，那异常犀利的眼神让连城璧都为之一震，下一刻，他扒着对方的肩膀，狠狠的坐了下去，满足的发出了一声叹息，长发飞舞，那冶艳的容貌似涂上了一层毫光，耀眼的让人无法直视，又似邪魅的天魔一般。  
连城璧终于笑了，将那身躯用力的揉进自己的怀里，这狭窄的空间里，渐渐弥漫起如兰似麝的味道，灰烬缓缓蒸腾，为汗流浃背的两人笼上一层莹光。  
……  
沈璧君搅动着面前的咖啡杯，突然有些心烦意乱，就好像自己丢失了一样非常重要的东西，她看向对面自从美国回来就不断开解她的远房表哥，终于忍不住道：“表哥，我有些累，下次再聊。”她站起来就要走，“等等……”表哥忽的握住了她的手，深情道：“璧君，嫁给我好不好？我一直都喜欢你，一直都等着你。”  
“不，我已经结婚了。”沈璧君一把抽回了自己手，冷冷的道，那修长的手指上还端端正正的带着一枚婚戒，小小的钻石闪耀着凌凌的光，像是在表现着她的忠贞不渝。  
”可他不是已经死了。”表哥愠怒的站起身来，质问道：“你要为他守一辈子吗？”  
“是，我就是要等着他，我相信他没有死，总有一天还会回来的。”沈璧君斩钉截铁的说着，一手拿过椅子上的包，慢慢的走了出去，修长的影子在地上越拉越长，最终消失不见。  
完


End file.
